This is the Story of a Girl
by YortUchiha
Summary: Living what most would consider an average teenager life, things take a turn for the worst when Rosemary's mother dies. Can Rose make the best of thing's now? What about with the help of a badass looking cafe owner? Did I mention she look's like a character from her favorite anime! OCxCanon, PeinxKonan. Rated for langauge!


**/This is the story of a girl/**  
Living what most would consider an average teenager life, things take a turn for the worst when Rosemary's mother dies. Sent away to live with her only living relations, she's left to pick up the peices in a whole new city. Things only go downhill from there after attending her first day in a harsh highschool filled with judgement. Can Rose make the best of thing's now? What about with the help of a badass looking cafe owner? Did I mention she look's like a character from her favorite anime?! OCxCanon, PeinxKonan. Rated for langauge~ 3  
Naruto, Humor/Friendship, Rated T, English, Akatsuki & Konan  
_

Disclaimer - Sadly, I don't own Naruto. But I do own any Oc's you see in this fic.  
"Talking"  
_Writing_  
_

I glanced down at the black and red diary in my hands. "I guess its time I finally put this to use." I laugh. Grabbing a blue pen from my bag, I start to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_Hello, my name is Rosemary Elliot. I'm 16 years old and I go to school at Templeton High.. or used to.. I think it would be easier if I start at the beginning of this month._

_This past month has been a nightmare for me. One moment I was talking to my bestfriend, Amanda, on the phone and then seconds later the cops are at the door telling me there was an accident. You see, my mother was in a terrible car crash. She was on her way home from work when some drunk driver cut her off, causing her to lose control and curve into a tree. Isn't it funny how our world works? The drunk walked away without a scratch, but my mother.. She was carried away on a stretcher with a popped lung.  
__By the time i got to the hospital, she was already gone.. the doctors told me she drowned on her own blood. I read it's a painful way to go. She diden't deserve anything like this. I diden't even get to say goodbye to her.. It's not like those cliche movies or books where the last words spoke between each other is an argument, but it still tears you up inside.._

_Sigh. But, i've been able to cope well. Losing people has never been very bothersome for me. I just bury it inside myself, leave all those hateful emotions to rot. I've been called cold and heartless for it, but what else is there to do? I know my mother wouldn't have wanted me to to cry the rest of my life. Who would? I may as well get over it, right?  
__Well, right now i'm currently on a plane to go live with an aunt I honestly diden't even know I had. Most of my family died before I was born, and my father has played no part what so ever in my life. My Aunt is apperarently my only blood relation left who could take me. So now i'm on my way to some new city, school, and moreless.. a new life. I had to leave my small selection of friends behind, but with promises to Amanda to Skype every night, and for once in my life I had never felt so alone...  
__I'm definitely not the popular kid in town, I've chose to stick by myself all of my life. Hell, without Amanda, I'm mostly always alone. I'm going to a new high school once I get to St. Cappi. (_**A/N - I just randomly came up with this, and I know it's crap. But im really bad with naming places.. So I named this place off my bestfriends cat, Cappi.)**_It really doesn't help that it's halfway through the school year, too.._

_Well, that really covers everything about what's going on. So I guess I could tell you a little about myself? As I told you at the start, I'm 16 years old. I was born on August 3rd, that makes me a Leo!  
__I've got short hair thats just above my shoulders, it's layered on the top sides so it puffs out a little, and my bangs hang just above my eyes. I recently dyed it blue and added black coon tails to the sides! I love these kind of styles. It's just who I am, even though most people judge me and call me "emo" and "goth", But I try to block all the negitives out.  
__I'm fairly tall, standing at 5'6. I'm not extreamly skinny, but I'm not big either. Just average, which I'm content with. I'm one of those girls who actually eats lunches and I also try to work out, so that I'm good and healthy! Although I don't really get out in the sun a lot, and you can tell because I'm pale, but not sickly.  
__One thing about me is I hate my eyes. Their just a plain brown colour, nothing more, nothing less. I'm not saying brown eyes are bad, they look really nice on some people~ But I dont think they suit me. That's why I wear coloured contaacts. I like to have ones that make my eyes look icey blue!  
__Even though I wear contacts, I still like to wear my glasses. Their just simple black ones with frame going around the bottom. I've worn glasses all my life, and I feel weird without them.  
__My clothing style is very relaxed. I don't really wear anything dressy unless I really have to. Right now, I'm just wearing a simple black winter jacket with silver fur around the lining, a baggy blue top over a black and gray striped shirt that goes to my elbows and black flareleg jeans. I'm also wearing cute fluffy blue socks that have kitty faces ib the sides and my black sneakers! Oh, I'm such a nerd...:3  
__Well, the flight is about to land now! Maybe I'll write somemore later. Peace!~_

_

That was the first chapter~ :D  
How did you like it? Reveiw please!  
Also, I want to say thanks to my bestfriend Mandy who edited this for me.  
_  
_


End file.
